


Blood and Gold (Kings AU)

by SimplySyra



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Achievement City, Achievement Hunters, Alternate Universe - No Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter, Mad King Ryan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-13
Updated: 2014-12-13
Packaged: 2018-03-01 07:49:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 79
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2765363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SimplySyra/pseuds/SimplySyra





	Blood and Gold (Kings AU)

Ignorant fools were forever killing each other over gold, the King mused.

The Mad Tyrant settled backed against his throne with all the coiled tension of a snake about to strike. Idly, he dug the tip of his sword into the polished gilded surface and grinned as it bit into the precious metal.

They could have the wretched stuff. 

It was the blood he wanted.

And it was blood he got. 

Paid for in four blocks of solid gold.


End file.
